I AM!
by DarkxYaoixLove
Summary: Yamishipping! The yami's are having an argument on who gets to be ontop. The hikari's decide the best way to settle the matter is a contest.


DxYxL: We hope you like this story. I had some writers block and hope to getting rid of it by writing this.

Kaze: No matter how much we dream, we do not own Yu gi oh.

Zaara: This is Yamishipping. If you have a problem with this leave now!!!

DxYxL: Now on with the story.

"I am!" Bakura yelled threw the house, waving his arms in the air.

"No, I am!" Yami disagreed. He yelled even louder making a nearby window crack.

"Your both wrong, I am!" Marik yelled loudest, much to the dismay of the hikari's. They quickly rushed down the stairs to see what the commotion was.

"What is going on down here?" Malik asked staring at the sight before him. Bakura was on top of Yami trying to strangle him. Meanwhile yami was reaching around Bakura to hit Marik, who lay on top of Bakura hitting there heads together. They all froze when the new voice flouted threw the room. Looking up and seeing their hikari's they quickly separated, and tried to look innocent.

"Nothing." They chorused.

"What did we say about fighting?" Yugi asked raising an eyebrow.

"But Yuuuuuugiiiiii" Yami whined. "The thief and tomb keeper won't let me be on top!" the lights stared at there other halves like they had grown second heads.

"Why would you be on top? You're the smallest." Bakura growled. "Im bigger, I should be seme."

"No, I should. Im the biggest." Marik said hotly. So again the argument began.

"I didn't mean in height." Bakura smirked.

"I still win." Marik returned the challenging smirk tenfold.

"Yeah right." Yami chimed in. The argument continued with the lights looking on hopelessly in the background. They had been at it for WEEKS. The hikari's had just assumed that when they got sexually frustrated enough they would just do it. But alas there Pride was bigger than there need. Well that just wouldn't do. So Ryou decided to intervene before they got into another fist fight.

"Why don't the three of you have a contest?" He suggested. The Yami's looked up from there argument. Marik was first to respond.

"What kind of contest?"

"You know, like a scavenger hunt, or a game of chess." Malik piped up.

"Or a duel?" Yami sat up straight and looked up at the others pleadingly.

"NO!" The five boys yelled in unison. Yami pouted and plopped down onto the couch.

"Let each of us pick a challenge for you." Yugi asked using his huge puppy eyes to his advantage. Slowly Yami started to cave.

"I guess" he said sourly.

"Yay." The hikari's squealed. "We'll be back in ten minutes." They ran out before anyone could object.

"Well… that was unexpected." Marik broke the silence. "You don't think they'll make us do anything to stupid, do you?"

"Mine and the midget, no. Yours…" Bakura trailed off. He turned and dumped himself onto the couch next to yami. Marik fallowed soon after and landed in Bakura's lap with a plop. Bakura let out an oof at the air being knocked out of his lungs. After regaining his breath (with Marik still on top of him) Bakura spoke mockingly.

"You know, it's usually the uke that sits on the seme's lap…"

"How do you know that I'm not trying to kill you under my weight so there will be no competition?"

"HEY. What about me?" Yami poked Marik in the chest glaring.

"Your not competition when it comes to this Uke-boy." Marik stated knowingly. He looked calmly back at the glares he was getting.

"Don't be so mean to him." Bakura hit him on the back of the head, sending him to be sprawled out on the floor.

"What the hell was that for?" He raged.

"You were being a jackass." Yami snickered only to be hit on the head a similar way and landing on the floor next to the other fallen spirit.

"Don't talk to him like that either." Bakura didn't even flinch at the glares. "Only I get to talk like that to my two little ukes."

"Like hell you ca-" Marik was cut off be the Hikari's. They ran into the room yelling.

"We've got it, we've got it!"

"What kind of pain do you all have planed?" Bakura asked the grinning boys suspiciously. He stood slowly from his position on the couch. Ryou, Malik, and Yugi did there angel impressions in answer to the question. "Sigh. What's first?"

"Oh ME ME ME ME!" Ryou yelled. Somebody gave him a cream puff… "A scavenger hunt/ obstacle course."

"Do we have to?" Yami whined. Bakura's hand shot out to cover the spirits mouth but it was too late. The hikari's eyes grew in size and began to water.

"Y-you don't like my idea?" Ryou cried the others joined him.

"Fine, we'll do it." Marik grunted and snatched the challenge list out of Ryou's hand. The other two fallowed suit. They failed to notice the hikari's maniacal grins.

"You should have known that would happen." Bakura muttered and stomped off to do the tasks. Marik and Yami were left standing on the porch. They smirked at each other in mutual understanding.

"What's first?" Yami asked and looked at the list. As soon as he did his face fell. "We have to do WHAT?"

DxYxL: well that's all for now.

Kaze: IMPORTANT. Review and give me what you want the challenge list to say. We'll take up to five suggestions.

Zaara: BYE!


End file.
